Kohane
by yuu-chan7
Summary: Fic basado en el final de HOLIC Kei y basado en el personaje secundario Kohane Tsuyuri. La historia se centra en la pequeña Kohane y su nuevo comienzo en secundaria baja! PliS! LEANLO! ES MI PRIMER FIC!


Fan fic de ×××HOLIC

Fan fic de ×××HOLIC

Tipo: Aventura

Notas de la autora: Tener en cuenta que el fic esta enfocado en el personaje Kohane Tsuyuri, que aparece en la segunda temporada del anime y en el tomo nueve del manga, ya que me encanta esa niña!!

ACLAS: Kohane tiene 12 años y Watanuki 18! Yuuko… KYA! Ni me lo quiero imaginar!! ((ya que conoció a Clow… Clow era un mago muy poderos… vivió por mucho tiempo… reencarno en el papa de Sakura y en Eriol… NO!! ES DEMACIADO!!))

Ya que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, aun no he podido juntar el dinero suficiente como para comprar los derechos de ×××HOLIC, así que sigue perteneciendo ((al igual que sus personajes)) a las reinas del manga Shojo: Las CLAMP

Capitulo 1 Comienzos

- Kohane! Kohane! – Gritaba una mujer de cabellos castaños desde la planta baja – Querías que te despertara temprano! Arriba Kohane! -

- Si okasa! Ya me he levantado – decís desde su cuarto una niña de 13 años mientras se peinaba. A diferencia de un año atrás, su cuarto tenía muchos muebles y cosas muy bonitas. Cuando termino de arreglarse, la niña llamada Kohane bajo, beso a su madre y salio a la calle.

- Si se te hace tarde pídele a Watanuki-san que te acompañe! – grataba su madre desde el porch de la casa.

Kohane caminaba muy animada. Las cosas habían mejorado mucho desde el ultimo año y sabia muy bien que solo habían mejorado porque conocido a Kimihiro Watanuki. Y aunque le resultara raro, mañana comenzaría primer año de secundaria baja en la secundaria que se encontraba al lado de la de su querido amigo. No era para nada que ella estuviera enamorada de Kimihiro-kun ((como ella solía llamarlo)), es mas… para ella era como su hermano mayor.

Kohane había llegado a su destino, la tienda de Yuuko-sama, una tienda algo peculiar, ya que no se vendía nada, si no que se concedían deseos por un pago correspondiente. Ahí vivían 5 seres que ella apreciaba muchísimo: Yuuko-sama, Mokona, Maru, Moro y el mismísimo Kimihiro. Sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta entro en la tienda, ya que tenía permiso de hacerlo.

- Ohaio!! – Grito mientras corría hacia la puerta que daba al patio del fondo de la antigua tienda.

- Ohaio Kohane-san… - Saludo educadamente Yuuko, dejando a un lado su sake matutino y comenzando a preparar su pipa, sin antes sacar a Kudakitsune de su interior, donde el zorrito dormía placidamente.

- Kohane vino de visita! Kohane vino de visita! – Cantaron alegre y al unísono Maru y Moro, acompañadas por Mokona.

- Kohane-chan! Konichiwa! – dijo con una amplia sonrisa Watanuki, el cual dejo la bandeja con 6 tazas y una tetera en la pequeña mesa delante de Yuuko.

- Kimihiro-kun! Ohaio! – le correspondió la pequeña, sentándose a su lado a tomar el té.

Cuando Yuuko dejo de discutir con Watanuki ((que ya tenia enroscado en su cuello al pequeño Kudakitsune)) sobre su sake matutino, la hechicera se dirigió a Kohane.

- Como van los preparativos para el comienzo de secundaria baja? – pregunto.

- Ah! Estoy muy nerviosa! No quiero ni pensar en el tema! – Respondió Kohane suspirando.

- Ya veras que te divertirás mucho! – Le aseguro Kimihiro acariciando la cabeza de la niña – Y si quieres te paso a buscar y vamos juntos, si? -

- Eso seria genial! – Se alegro mucho por la propuesta.

- Kohane!! – dijeron Maru y Moro

- Moro quiere jugar a las escondidas!! –

- Maru también quiere jugar! –

- Mokona acompañara!! – Grito saltando Mokona.

- Okeii! Vamos! – Y salieron a jugar las cuatro. Primero le toco contar a Mokona.

- Watanuki… - Comenzó a decir Yuuko fumando su pipa – esa niña es feliz gracias a ti… fue un milagro que la conocieras – termino de decir mirando de reojo a su compañero, como esperando que dijera algo.

- No… - le negó Watanuki – no fue un milagro, era inevitable –

- Jujuju… - se rió Yuuko – si… fue inevitable –

- PICA MORO! – Grito Mokona en ese momento.

Ya era temprano al día siguiente cuando Watanuki toco el timbre de la casa de Kohane. Se puso contento al ver que ya no estaban esos grafitos tan ofensivos de hace unos meses. La niña salió con su nuevo uniforme y su bolso listo.

- Ohaio Kimihiro-kun! – Dijo mientras lo besaba en la mejilla.

- Ohaio Kohane-chan! Toma! – y le extendió un obento envuelto en un mantel rosa - Es un obento de buena suerte para ti –

- WAA!! Arigatou!! – Dijo mientras lo agarraba – No te tendrías que haber molestado… -

- No hay problema… cocine también para Yuuko, Mokona, Maru, Moro… y para DO-UN-ME-KI… - El ultimo nombre lo hizo enojar muchísimo.

- Ajajaja! – Se rió Kohane. No había cosa mejor que ver a esa niña reír, creí Watanuki.

Cuando llegaron a la secundaria de Kohane se despidieron deseándose suerte.

_Oh no… ahora estoy nerviosa _– pensaba Kohane

Ya había concluido el acto de inicio y todos los alumnos estaban en sus aulas. En el aula 1º3ª La profesora había decidido que todos se presentaran, ahora le tocaba el turno a Kohane.

- Me llamo Tsuyuri Kohane, es un placer conocerlos a todos, espero que seamos buenos amigos – dijo con amabilidad.

- Tsuyuri-san, por favor, cuéntanos algo de ti… ¿Qué te gusta hacer? – Inquirió la profesora.

- Pues… en realidad no tengo muchas aficiones… - comenzó – suelo ir a una tienda todos los días a ayudar a unos amigos y … - fue interrumpida por muchos compañeros que no paraban de mirarla.

- Oye! Ahí también hay espíritus? –

- Desde cuando los ves? –

- hay algún espíritu por aquí? –

- Etooo… - Kohane no sabia que hacer, pero la profesora la salvo y le dio tiempo de pensar.

- No molesten con ese tipo de preguntas a Tsuyuri-san… no hace falta que les contestes si no quieres… -

Pero aunque la profesora dijera eso, Kohane ya sabia que pasaría si no respondía a las preguntas de sus nuevos compañeros, así que se volvió a poner de pie y dijo:

- No me importa contestar sensei… - y bajando la mirada continuo – En la tienda donde ayudo hay muchas cosas, incluso espíritus de vez en cuando. Los veo desde que era muy pequeña y no, aquí no hay ningún espíritu… -

Los murmullos prosiguieron incluso cuando el siguiente alumno se presentaba. Después de unos segundos Kohane sintió que le tocaban el hombro. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con una chica con el cabello recogido de color negro y ojos de color miel mirándola.

- Hola! Soy tu compañera de atrás Tatsuki… también puedo ver espíritus, en especial el que esta al lado de la profesora… - Kohane se sorprendió de todo lo que dijo, ya que era verdad que había un espíritu en la parte de adelante del salón – por que no lo dijiste? – Tatsuki hablaba como si fuera de lo más normal del mundo.

- Porque todos se asustarían… - respondió cuando pudo asimilar todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Ah… entiendo… - dijo desviando un poco la mirada hacia un chico dos filas a la derecha que las miraba, automáticamente dejo de mirarlas y Tatsuki dirigió la mirada de vuelta a su compañera de adelante – que bueno es tener a alguien con algo similar cerca mío… un placer y feliz comienzo Kohane-chan! Dime Tatsuki-chan si quieres! – termino con una amplia sonrisa.

- Igualmente, Tatsuki-chan… - se alegro, ya que era otra persona más que la llamaba por su nombre de pila.

Termino almorzando con su nueva compañera, contándose todo tipo de cosas!

- Que rico! De verdad lo cocino un chico? No me lo imagino! – Dijo Tatsuki al probar el almuerzo preparado por Watanuki.

- SI! Kimihiro-kun es un excelente cocinero!

- KYA! Que loco! Y como lo conociste? –

- Es una historia un poco larga… - y se dispuso a contarle su historia.

Mientras tanto Watanuki recibía una mariposa dorada de parte de Yuuko…

_Ya ha hecho una excelente amiga! Deja de preocuparte y concéntrate…_

- Un mensaje de Yuuko? – Le pregunto Himawari que estaba sentada entre él y Donumeki.

- Si… - Contesto mirando como la mariposa desaparecía.

- Como esta? – Pregunto Donumeki.

- Ya ha hecho una amiga… - y se dispuso a agarrar una arrollado para descubrir que Donumeki se lo había comido todo – DONUMEKI!! –

- capullo… -

Fin del primer capitulo

Capitulo dos Diosa de la fortuna


End file.
